


Powerless

by Emyly001



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Body Modification, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Experimentation, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Manipulation, Medical Examination, Mental Breakdown, Mutation, Near Death Experiences, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Domestic Violence, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Iron Man 1, Post-Iron Man 2, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Cap is full of shit, There Will Be Bashing, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Bella Redford victim of HYDRA experimentation manages to kill her captors thanks to her new found powers.Now she bears a new name Infinity Oblivion and vengance is her only fuell.She wants to destroy HYDRA and those who helped her.But it has to wait. She has to take care of someone broken and in need of help.





	1. Victims

I don't know how long I've been here. 

But it is surely a long time. 

White. Scientists.

Black. Soldiers.

Black monsters. Superiors.

Countless experiments. 

Countless wounds from needles all over my body. 

It ached.

It bled.

It never healed.

They never left me alone.

Or maybe they did.

I'm not sure.

Then I met them.

The Maximoff twins.

They asked me if Stark destroyed my life too.

Who's Stark?

They volunteered for experimenting.

Why?

Why do such thing?

They told me that Stark killed their parents.

Who's Stark?

He's fast.

She's weird.

Another experimenting.

But somewhere else.

They transported me.

I'm weak to fight.

They say that Stark is here.

Who's Stark?

They say that he gave them weapons.

Why?

Why give them weapons?

More needles.

I stopped counting.

More pain.

Numbing pain.

They're putting a purple stone into my chest.

It hurts.

Someone help me.

I scream.

Stop.

Darkness.

I woke up on a bed in a white room.

Change.

I noticed change.

I walked up to the mirror.

I'm different.

Stars, galaxies and space are on my body, in me.

I'm made from it.

My hairs are blue.

Made out of stars and starlight.

With enough focus I changed into a human.

My old self.

But I'm not.

My hairs are still blue.

Made of stars and starlight.

My eyes hold galaxies.

I have a bayonet as a clothing.

Holding space, galaxies and stars.

Boots.

Wrist bandages.

The mirror cracked when I thought about it.

I knew what to do.

I outstretched my hand and flicked with my wrist.

The doors flew into the wall.

They tried to kill me.

I killed them.

They tried to flee.

I killed them.

I set a new course for myslef.

Kill every single HYDRA member and those who helped them.

Including the Maximoff twins.

I needed a base.

Far away from here.

I have wings.

I flew across the ocean.

Into Russia.

Place called Siberia.

There was an abandoned HYDRA base.

Well.

It wasn't abandoned after all.

There was a man.

In a red and gold suit.

I was in my second form.

He looked dead.

There was a blue, silver and red shield.

And a metal arm.

I slowly approached the man and touched his cheek.

His memories flew trough me.

I saw everything.

So, this was Stark.

Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"H...Help....m....me..."

He fell back unconsious.

"I will."

My vengance against HYDRA can wait.

I need to take care of someone broken and wounded.

I will kill those who hurt him.


	2. You and Me

"You need to wake up." A gentle female voice pulled Tony from a slumber. He stiffened and felt that something is around his chest, mouth and nose. He tryed to reach for it but that voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Tony opened his eyes and saw galaxies. He yelped in suprise and tryed to scramble away but she held him in place. "Hey." She laughed as she said that. "No need to fret. I'm on the good side. Well, for whom." She shrugged. "It is pleasure to meet you. Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark."

She smiled at him and let him go. "How..... How do you know my name?" Tony could hear how his voice trembled. She looked at her hands. "A simple touch can reveal so much." Then she smiled again. "My name is Bella Redford. I'm victim." Bella looked at him. "Just like you." She slid down from the bed and took a few steps back.

Tony has a good look at her now. She's slim and has a pale skin just like a moon. Her hairs are medium lenght, short at the front, blue with stairs kinda wavy and it looked like they are moving on their own. She's wearing a bayonet with galaxies and space on it. Wrist bandages and boots are the same design.

"Wh....What do you want from me?" Tony watched as she rounded the table. A wicked smile formed on her face. "I want to aveng you. Since I know what happened by touching your cheek." Bella stopped and pointed at him. "But I want to hear it from you." Tony shook his head violently and Bella frowned. "N....No...." Memories still fresh in Tony's mind causing pain.

Bella summoned a sword and pierced the ground with him. Blade was blue just like her hairs and handle was light purple. She sat on the bed again. "I want to aveng you. If you tell me your side of the story I'll tell you mine. Yoi can't keep it bottled up inside. It'll devour you." Bella changed into her true form and Tony gasped in shock. Space, galaxies and stars were flowing in her. She was made from it. Bella took his hand into hers and rubbed her thumb gently. "Just like it devoured me." She looked straight into his eyes. "Now talk."

And he did. He told her everything. From the very beggining. From Afghanistan till Siberia. Everything. Every detail. And she listened. Tony could't tell if she was faking it or if she just fell asleep. Just like Bruce. She didn't. Tilting her head a little she continued listening. "Huh. You're a tough man. I like you." She smiled at him. To Tony's suprise, he could tell when she moved with her mouth and blinked.

"I think you left somethink off." Bella poked him in the shoulder. "What happened to Maximoff twins?" Tony shivered a little. "Pietro died. Wanda is an Avenger." Bella paused. "SHE'S A HYDRA!" Tony jolted and Bella stood up. "SHE AND HER MARRY BROTHER ARE HYDRA! Were but it doesn't matter. WHAT DID SHE DO TO REDEEM HERSELF?! DID SHE APOLOGIZED?!" Bella turned to face Tony. "She's a kid. She's a victim. She got manipulated into joining HYDRA. My weapons killed her family." Tony said softly and Bella blinked. "Are you serious? ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Tony watched as blue changed into black and purple-pink-ish changed into red. Blue and purple-pink-ish space was now black and red. Her hairs stayed suprisingly the same.

"SHE'S NOT A KID! SHE'S NOT A VICTIM OF HYDRA EXPERIMENTATION! I AM! SHE VOLUNTEERED! HOW DO I KNOW?! SHE TOLD ME! TOLD ME!" Bella was yelling and Tony took her hand to calm her down. Bella sat down but the colors remained. "What did she told you?" Tony asked softly. "Everything." Bella looked at him. 

"Tell me your story. I'm a one big ear." Tony grinned and Bella started to talk. The anger remained and Tony could see how the galaxies are moving. "I'm so sorry. I'm truly sorry." Tony squeezed Bella's hand. 

Bella took a deep breath. "My only fuel is to get rid of every HYDRA member and those who helped them." Tony's blood froze in his veins. "Including Wanda?" Bella nodded. "Including her." They looked at each other. "How are you gonna find them? I mean HYDRA? And how are you gonna take revenge on Wanda? She's well protected." Said Tony.

Bella smiled at him. "I'll find a way that'll make them hand her over. They must have families or friends." She waved with her hand. "They have some. And I'm sure they'll trade her for them."

Bella stood up and changed into her 'human' form. "I'm going to get something to eat. Anything special?" She looked at him with a smile. "Alcohol." Said Tony and Bella frowned. "No alcohol. You're in a really bad shape. You'll get just water." Bella opened a portal that has dark blue, light blue and a purple-pink-ish colors. "By the way, we are in an abandoned HYDRA bunker. But don't worry. The cameras are destroyed and HYDRA hasn't been here for years. But it still functioning." She shrugged. "So be a good boy and wait here." Bella stepped trough the portal and it closed behind her.

Tony layed back down and sighed. "At least I can take in my surroundings."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I know. Two works waiting for me to finish.


End file.
